1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a conveyor having an endless belt, that is supported by troughing rolls, to form a trough-like conveying surface. More specifically, the invention pertains to a mounting arm, that supports the troughing rolls in contact with the belt, and the mounting arm can be quickly released to lower the troughing rolls to a position clear of the belt.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Canadian Pat. No. 876,550 discloses a quick release mounting for troughing rolls that support an endless belt of a conveyor. This mounting includes a bell-crank lever that pivots in a vertical plane, to move the rolls between a raised position supporting the belt and a lowered position wherein the rolls are clear of the belt, enabling the rolls to be serviced without stopping the conveyor. The bell-crank lever pivots about a horizontal axis, that extends either laterally, or fore and aft, of the conveyor, while an adjacent inclined troughing roll applies a load that is obliquely angled to the lever. Thus, there is a tendency for the lever to skew on its pivotal axis. Such a tendency inhibits free pivotal movement and increases wear between the lever and the pivot pin.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,430,755 shows a fastening device for a troughing roll. The fastening device includes a link that pivots in substantially the same plane in which extends the line of force that is applied to the link by the adjacent troughing roll. A shackle, attached to the troughing roll, fits through an "L" shaped slot in the link and this shackle is slidable between two positions therein. In both positions, the shackle is aligned between the pivot pin and the troughing roll. Thus, there is no eccentric force on the link, and the force applied by the troughing roll must be overcome to pivot the link. It is necessary to use a special tool for pivoting the link so that the shackle can slide "over center" within the slot and move from a position where the troughing roll is elevated to a position where the troughing roll is lowered.